Secrets
by Sabelina
Summary: It’s a week before the wedding and Bella’s mysterious cousin Gabriella comes for a visit. But what if she brings more then what’s in her Louis vuitton luggage. Hint: the title! and: “There was a human here Jane. I am not sure if they saw anything. But -”
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets

Title: Secrets

Sum: It's a week before the wedding and Bella's mysterious cousin Gabriella comes for a visit. But what if she brings more then what's in her Louis vuitton luggage. Hint: the title!! First Facfic! So please **R&R. Rated M for Language, Adult content, Lemony themes, and at least one in later chapters. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Twilight: but I do own Gabi.

Oh and don't kill me for spelling- it's not one of my strengths. And if you can't understand what's going on just tell me, I'll fix that. Sorry about changing points of view- this story would be 100 chapters before it ended- J.K.

Chapter 1: Run!

**Gabi:**

I had to run; I had to leave my life behind. I needed to get away before they found out I knew about him. So I run to the one place I knew I would be safe- to Forks, to my family, to her.

I called Renee a few hours ago; learning a truth that ran my blood cold- my Jinx was getting married! What the hell was going on with the world? Did the fucking aisles tip or something? SHE SHOULDN'T BE GETTING MARRIED! Sorry, but this did not compute- I knew her better than anyone. The fact that she is under thirty years old is the main reason this doesn't work, aside from many. Unless she's having a baby, not that she told that to her mom yet, but she has to be. That's the only way she would ever follow in Renee's footsteps. . .

**Bella: **

Why do I have the felling something is wrong?

I've had it since this morning when I woke up. The odd thing is it's not about the wedding. My nerves are placed on something else. I just wish I knew what it was. It could be the fact Renee flying in today and I have to face her. God I wish that no one thought I was pregnant. Why can't a person get married at this age with out the thoughts of pregnancy or stupidity? I will never know.

We're on our way to pick up Renee in Port Angels racing faster than we should be on the high way. Edward could tell I was worried as he held my hand wile he drove.

"Love, everything is going to be fine"

"I can't believe that, as much as I would love for that to be true."

Alice planed the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner for Monday, five long days before the wedding. That's how we ending up at the church the where wedding would be if it rained on Saturday. She still couldn't see if it was going to rain or not; so this was a precaution just incase we needed it. The rehearsal went by quickly and the Cullens and Renee along with a few other people that I didn't know were talking. Edward and Alice were discussing over an unheard topic when I heard a whisper, "Jinxie, Jinxie"

There was only one person in the world that called me that. It had been a long time since I have thought of Gabi, my Minxie. But she couldn't be here- she didn't know I was here. Wait! She doesn't know I'm getting married. I hadn't planed on telling her until Christmas or the next time she called.

I have to be imagining her voice. Yep! I finally snapped.

"My Jinxie . . . Jinx, where are you?" I heard it close to my shoulder. Then the other one- this caused me to turn my head, in trying to find that voice. I felt a bump on my back, and I looked up. There was the serous of the voice: the maker themselves.

"Minxie!" I yelled, but as I did she put her hand over my mouth to shh me. Her next move was to grab my wrists. I didn't notice that she was wearing a sluty policewoman's custom, but the hat gave it away. Oh and her personality helped.

"Jinx Swan. You are under arrest; anything you saw will be used against you; you have no right to a lawyer in the court of Minxvill, and you are have by to be punished by two days of hell. " Gabi whisper into my ear. "Come on, before Charlie sees me. "

I could hear the front door to the church up and my father's footstep. There was no time to think "Shit! " I heard myself say. "Run!"

Dragging my hand Gabi made a mad dash for the back door.

"Two minute rule!" She yelled in giggles.

The two minute rule meant get to the car in less then two minutes no if and/ or buts. That rule would suck with any other human than Minx. Because I'm such a klutz. The car that screamed she rented was the bummer, true to her fashion it was bright red. As we reached the car she lit me go and not looking back I got in the passenger's sit. The second we were in she stepped on the gas and we were off. As soon as we reached Forks city limits I relaxed. . . a little. I knew him or someone else was following us.

"What are you doing here Twin?"

"What? I can't surprise you?"

That was a lie and she could tell I saw right through it. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at her.

" Fine Human lie detector! I heard you were getting married! I had to come. This is the last week we will ever have. Jinxie you needed this! I needed this. There will never be another time like this to have fun."

The words rang true. There would never be another time like this one.

"So where are we going? "

"I'm not telling you. You're just going to have to find out the hard way- by living it!" she winked. I guessed that Seattle was our destination. That's the way where the car was traveling, not to Port Angeles. "Besides you know you trust me with your life."

"I wish that were true. . . " I said with a smug smile. She slapped my arm.

"You little bitch!" God the fun had begun. "How is this mystery boy in bed?"

_CRAP! _

**Flashback: 1918**

**Abby:**

Mother and I went to the market. The house was in dire need of ingredients. I was home and that meant my famous cookies were to be made. The school year in New York was done; my education is well over the average woman in 1918. Home in Chicago is dream. I missed everything, even the thought of my sister and mother left warmth in my heart, for now.

The market was full of people; box stands selling a range of items; children playing.

"Your father requested that you make almond but-"

"Butter cookies. I recall that, Mother. I know that those are Daddy's favorite kind."

The time was passing too slowly for myself. But then I saw a boy up ahead with reddish brown hair and an older woman next to him with the same hair color and I would have known who it was across the globe. Anthony.

"Anthony Masen!" He hated being called by his middle name; well he hated me calling him by his middle name. His head snapped looking for the person of the voice. I caught his eyes. There was a gut turning felling in my stomach. Those bright green eyes looked over me with shock and wonder.

"Abby!" he shouted and we ran to each other embrace.

"When did you return? " he asked with happiness.

"I arrived last week." He let me go and our mothers, Charlotte and Elizabeth, had made their ways over to say hello, not that I can recall what was said.

"What are you doing in the market?" The boy that would soon be a man could ask a question with a movement of his eyebrows. His question was one that I knew well: am I baking cookies, but most likely am I baking chocolate cinnamon cookies?

"Yes, Anthony. I am going to bake cookies." That angel face got brighter and his crooked smile that can stop any bating heart flashed to his mouth.

"Are you baking chocolate cinnamon cookies?"

"Maybe, I am without that knowledge at this time thou." My mother elbowed my back.

"Yes," I laughed. "I will be baking chocolate cinnamon cookies. Do you care for a dozen? "

"More than the world would I love to have some." Anthony said. "Will you be at the dance tonight?"

"I will be there, and I shale bring the cookies with me, unless I forget to make them. "

"Is that a fact?"

"Quite a possibility. " I felt smug.

**Edward:**

My bride to be just ran out of the church with no goodbyes and with someone I have never met. I could hear that this was planed, that Renee knew what was coming. Bella's mother was trying her hardest not to lit Charlie know Bella was missing. Thankful she's not completely missing- Alice can see that the two fugitives are on their way to Seattle. I sent Emmett after the pair.

Renee finally got Charlie to go outside, he heard the girls leave but did not see them. I wonder why Bella would run from her father just because the custom wearing woman was here in town. This woman looked 20 with long blond hair, tall 5.8, stick like with a set of knockers as Emmett keep thinking. She called her by Jinx, her Jinxie. Jealousy filled me Bella belonged to me; she was mine. But who was this Minxie? Belle could tell that if Charlie found out that this Minxie was here that there would be trouble.

I walked over to Renee_: "Oh no! I have to explain why Bells run out of here . . ."_

**The questions add up:**

**Who truly is Gabi?**

**How will Edward react to what Renee is going to tell him?**

Who's Abby? And how does Edward know her? How will Bella answer that bed remark?

Please read and review! If people like it there will be something lemony in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

A/N: Sorry it took so long- I don't have a computer, so it takes longer

**A/N: Sorry it took so long- I don't have a computer, so it takes longer. Then I had I week of Hell- anything that could go wrong did. Hell I got FIRED!! This chapter is really long -But hopefully you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Twilight: but I do own Gabi, and her sick sense of humor.

Chapter 2: Deal

**Bella:**

"Minx!" I yelled.

"What? You fucking saw this coming. We rate men - that's our thing. Now I want to know how is he and what he looks like cause there were a few guys in there that could be him. "

"His the one with the reddish hair, the face of an angel and the body of . . ." she laughed, "Hey the red head rule only applies to you."

"Okay, but you still haven't answered the question. Is he good?"

Can I go die? No I have to live through this don't I? "Um, I wouldn't know. We haven't done anything yet."

"How come I don't believe you?"

"How would I know?"

"A man that fine and you haven't laid him? No, it's not that you can't bring pleasure; you're a McClain." Fire ran to my face.

"He was raised old fashion, as in 1900's, as in no sex before marriage. " I blushed.

"Oh my. I didn't think men like that actually existed any more." Her face told more than her words. She didn't believe me, but would I believe it if she told me the same thing? Defiantly not: I knew her too well just as she knew me.

"So is he a good kisser? … Remember that guy that slobber all over your arm in Mexico?"

The two of us were having hysterics "Oh God! That was so disgusting."

"So?"

"AH!" I moaned loudly

"Damn! That GOOD!" She sounded appreciative.

"So what are we up too? What show is in Seattle tonight?"

"Music."

Edward:

Renee's body language spoke for itself. "Renee who was that who kidnapped Bella?"

"Edward I wouldn't let Bella around anyone that would hurt her. She's fine. The worst that can happen . . ." _she can get . . . no they wouldn't do that again . . . would they?_ _Okay she might end up drunk, not that it takes much for that to end up happening. Oh and sing on a table, wait they did that already._

"The two of them will get a speeding ticket." _Nice save._

"Who is she?" I asked again. Renee looked around to see if Charlie was around; she couldn't see him. "Fine, that Isabella's cousin Gabriella. She's a few weeks older. And her mother is Spanish. Her father is Charlie's brother. Don't tell Charlie she's in town. You don't want Bella in jail and charged. She'll be back in two days. "

Alice's thoughts rushed in: _Great their going to a concert to see some chick group called Cherish. Oh. . . _

She blocked her images and started to giggle.

I glared at her. What was so damn funny? She saw that and shrugged her shoulders in continence of not telling me what was going on.

" Won't Charlie know she's gone?" I asked Renee. Alice had decided to walk over to where we stood.

"I can take care of him, " _I'm the only one that at can . . . _"Take the truck to your house. Alice?"

"Yes?"

"If Charlie asks; Bella staying with you for last minute wedding details. "

She nodded, " Where is Bella?"

"Kidnapped. Don't worry she's fine. Minx won't let anything happen to her. And Bells has a good head on her shoulders- the worst thing that will happen is they'll get arrested for going 25 in a 50 mph zone. Which means a woman was the one to pull them over. . . "

What? Arrested? I'm going to get her right now!

_Calm down, Edward! _Alice thought_. She will be fine- Emmett's with her. And you can take over when the girls are at the concert_.

_Opps shouldn't have said that one_, Renee thought. "What? Those two can talk themselves out of anything- I've seen it. Their fine. Give Bells a little trust here."

12 Hours ago:

Los Angeles

She smelled human on him. And perfume.

_God! Why is there always at least one stupid vampire a year that wants to die young? As much fun as they are they're such a fucking hassle. The thing that was wrong with this one was he had crossed Aro. It did not matter what for but that he did _

The vampire in front of her was a man around the human age of 20, dark hair, pale beautiful body, and purple eyes. The clothing was very pricey- black pants and a blue button down shirt the group of three cloaked guards were in a blackened ally in downtown L.A. filled with decade of all types of trash.

"There was a human here Jane. I am not sure if they saw anything. But -" an unknown voice said.

"But nothing. They will die for what they know. Let's take him to Aro. We have a few questions for him."

Bella:

We raced to Seattle, making in there in two hours because of her fast driving. Minx was worse than Edward at keeping the speed down. Yet I was use to it. I mean 110 mph was great for him, but for her she needed 125 mph- not that her cars couldn't keep up with her. The hotel she barge the bummer to was even more over done. There were ten or more stories of white and gold marble, high acres,_expensive was what that building reeked._ The blond led me to her room. It was not a surprise that it was the penthouse. Charlie's cousin, Jackson, Gabi's dad, came form money. Well I thought they did- her family doesn't compare to the Cullen's, yet I have never cared about that and never will.

"So we need a look for tonight." UH-OH. . .

On the bed was her suitcase. As minx fashion there was a few outfits on the bed for me to choose from. The first was over the top: a little mrco-mini, and a see through white halter that was backless, except the string, and a deep V-neck that went past the bust line, but tied under the bust. Then black sky-high stilettos. Gabi thankfully remembered black spanky's and not to be to evil an adhesive bra.

Outfit two: it was a silk black baby doll from Betsey Johnson, with red heels. I think not were going to a concert with other teens; she would have put out something dressier if we were doing more.

The last one was a strapless jean jumper and black heel sandals. The final touch was a lacy red strapless bra and hipsters that rise in the back. She knew I was going to pick that one. That's why combo had the hipsters- they are the type of sexy panties I like, because the give lift; brag on the roundness on my bubble butt- just like a thong, but with more covered up and their more comfortable. (Link on my profile)

Minx left me in my room to decide which outfit I would wear. And I got dressed. When she came back a couple minutes later she had on a black wool chiffon fringe top with silk satin detail; black stretch skinny pants; heart crest cuff bracelet with studs in; heart crest bracelet with crest pendant; heart crest necklace with pendants; black leather belt; chain belt; and black stiletto boots. (Link on my profile).

In her hands were a curling iron, her velvet bag and her make-up box; the finishing touches. The look in the mirror was a shimmering piece of art work- there was a glow to my face; my lips were a candy apple red; smoky eyes; she had pined back some of the curls but left one to lay on my face; I then wore solid gold hoops that were engraved "Tiffany & CO" and a set of matching bangles.

The concert was a chick group, but I liked them I always liked them. It was "Cherish". The indoor hall was filled with so many other teenagers. I felt over dressed- the mroc-mini and white top would have been a better pick to fit in. I laughed at the thought Minx was more dressed then I was.

Amnesia:  
_" If only someone could unbreak my heart  
Come relieve my pain  
Somehow I could wish up on a star  
And make all of the memories go away  
But my mind just keeps on going back  
And I can't help but think about  
That guy that gon' make me miss out on you (Miss out on you)  
And I can't help but remember 'bout that sad day in September  
That day he took my heart with him when he left  
Oh  
_  
_See, eventually I will get through this  
But right now it seems my heart's in the way  
I apologize for the way that I treat you  
But I gotta leave you  
Unless I somehow come across the case of amnesia  
Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia  
(To forget, to forget, to forget the heart ache)  
Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia (To forget, to forget, to forget the pain)  
Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia  
(It'll make, it'll make, it'll make things better)  
I gotta leave ya (Ohh Oh Oh)  
I gotta leave you" _

"Hey Minxie I'm going to the bathroom." The song did nothing great for my nerves. As I walked up the stairs pain shot through me. It reminded me of my past pain. Then as a got to the hallway my pain slipped away. . . my angel was standing in front of the woman's room door

_"See, eventually I will get through this  
But right now it seems my heart's in the way (Hearts in the way, oh)  
I apologize for the way that I treat you (Baby, apologize, for the way that I treat ya)  
But I gotta leave you (But I gotta leave ya)  
Unless I somehow come across the case of amnesia_

See eventually I will get through this (Baby one day I will)  
But right now it seems my heart's in the way (But right now it's just too hard)  
I apologize for the way that I treat you (And I apologize, never really meant to break your heart)  
But I gotta leave you (But I gotta leave)  
Unless I somehow come across the case of amnesia  
Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia  
(To forget, to forget, to forget the heart ache)  
Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia (To forget, to forget, to forget the pain)  
Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia  
(It'll make, it'll make, it'll make things better)  
I gotta leave ya (Ohh Oh Oh)  
I gotta leave you" 

"Edward!" I ran to his arms. With vamp speed he pulled me into the bathroom in a locked stall. "So you were following us?"

"No, I just got here. Emmett was the one keeping tabs on you." Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked at my outfit. His eyes held a twinkle. Smugness filled his voice. "What did she do to you?"

"What? You don't like the clothes?"

"I didn't say that, I am a little worried thou. You might hurt Alice's felling for this. She can't get one to wear half the things she wants and now you go and wear someone else's fashions." Mock tragedy

"Do you actually hate it?"

"No, you look very sexy"

"Than-"

"Jinxie!"

Edward followed us for the rest to the night ending up at the hotel. I was wiped. On my bed was a set of P. J. if that was what you could call them.

The clothes she left me followed me in the bathroom as I went to take a shower. Warm water dripping from the showerhead clamed me to the point of complete relaxation. Edward was on my mind as I finished up. When I stepped out the shower the fact that my old clothes from this morning were gone couldn't _surprise_ me-Minx had a thing for taking my clothes and hiding them from me.

(Link on profile.) The choice was animal print cami and boy shorts that left little to hide. Edward would be the only true problem. She knew I had no insecurities of being exposed on front of her, but what about Edward . . . .

I found Edward on the bed looking devious. He had taken off his shirt. The pose suggested his comfort level was high. There was a sharp gasp as Edward turned to look at me. Two orbs that kept me centered shined, their love brightening the soulfulness of them. A light sparkled from them- a spark of lust and desire. Laying on the side closest to me he seemed to be straggling to stay put. He had been pushing the boundaries too much lately to the point I wanted to let him do anything he wanted to me. Thankfully he hadn't tried to go all the way, but I had a felling tonight was going to be different; so Alice and I planed a way to get him to clam himself. What sucked was I didn't want to use in on him. Yet the look in his eyes was enough to have me running away- fast. Lust: plain and simple was how they read.

My body flew to the bed, "I think you should change." Edward started kissing my neck. I pushed him away, now it would to easy. Add twenty minutes then I'd be in trouble.

"Well if I did that either Minx will give me something skimpier, or she'd know something's up. So I can't."

Picking at the strap he smiled my heart-twisting smile. "Skimpier is just fine with me. . . in fact I want to see you- "

My hand flew to his mouth, " Stop!" I shook my head at him.

" If you're going to act like this than we have to get something straight- I'll make a deal with you, but it's that or nothing."

"What kind of deal?"

"What we can and can't do this week."

"No."

"Than you are not kissing me till that priest says so."

"What?"

"It's the deal or nothing- which includes you sitting on the couch all night. So what's it going to be? "

"This deal what does it include?"

"Obviously no sex of any kind, " he groaned. I went on, " But touching is allowed, my panties can't come off, and whatever is under those pretty little pants can't either, - "

"What if nothing is under them . . .?" he asked suggestively.

"Then those pretty little pants can't come off. And I have to have a bra or a shirt covering me. " He looked sad, nudging up to his neck a small kiss was laid. "I just don't want to rein all of your surprises. I never said a hand couldn't snake up my top . . ."

"And if I don't keep to the rules?"

I loved the threat " then your wedding night, won't be just you and me, we'll have guests, " as sad moan of my own followed his. "Alice, and maybe Emmett if you're that bad. Then I can't wear what I got you . . . I'll very to wear something icky. "

"Got me? Did you get me a present? What is it?" he was excided.

"Just something wren on a wedding night. . . do you agree to the terms? "

He didn't answer right away then his lips hovered over mine. "Fine," was what he told me as he took me in a drowning kiss. His lips claimed more of me then they ever had - I felt his tongue slip in my mouth. The taste, god! His almost over sweet tasting mouth! The taste enflamed my senses. They took over my control.

I wanted more.

I went for his chest, letting my hand range wherever they wanted to. From his pecks to his ab's to his spinal cord I left no area unknown to my hands. His hands had finally left my face to slid down my back not stopping at my waist they reached a new detention. Yes, Edward's hands were cupping my ass. They were playing with my bubbles, digging his fingers in and out. I arched by back into him. I felt how much he wanted me. I had not ever known that he truly wanted me the same way- I knew his heart, but now I knew his body did to. It was funny how I never wanted a guy to touch me the way he was now, yet here I was: in love and ready to make love to that someone too. That common knowledge hit my heart hard; bring new life in to me.

Edward had flipped us over in the blink of in eyes; I now was straddling him and with one hand he was pushing my lower body into his. There was many urges building up inside me, it was slow torture. Causing my reaction of girding my hips on top of him. He seemed to like that- Edward growled happily through his go at my neck

But then there was a knock at the door . . . . And I wasn't too thrilled about it either.

Chapter 3 preview:

_**Bella:**_

_Someone bumped into Josh, a redhead, a hated redhead . . . __Anthony. What the fuck was doing here? _

_From the nickname you know what color was his hair, but what you didn't know was he had bright green eyes; a square jaw line with a dimple, strong nose- not perfect like Edward's, because it's been broken before- yet still stood out, those long lash women would kill for, baby soft lips. _

"_Asshole," popped out, causing me to blush. "Sorry, I was . . . " _

Anthony looked at Edward then me through narrow eyes. " I heard congratulations was in order . . . is this him? . . . Anthony Masen Percy, " he reached out a hand.

**Uh-Oh, Bella's got her own Anthony . . . and what does he want from her? Oh and COOKIES?**

Who was with the vampire Jane now has? Why would that even be important?

**Edward knows something about the Hated Redhead? Not to mention his own little secret of Abby. . . was there something more than friendship? **

**Oh and what about Renee? Where's Phil? **

Please read and review: I would love more ideas and to hear your thoughts. Oh and should I have a contest to see where people think Bella and Edward should go at it?


	3. Chapter 3: What? Part a

Chapter 3: What

**Okay I hate doing the half a chapter thing but I need to Update today. So here's the first half. Sorry the Anthony thing is in the next half. And some more Edward's past too. (It's won't be what you think- but the added kick is needed.) **

**Chapter 3:What? **

**Edward: **

Gabi walked in, she didn't have a care in the world. A picture of cute little puppy that's just following her master- that's how it looked to me. Yes, probably tad harsh to think of Bella's a . . . cousin- more like a bat out of hell.

"I didn't think I would be interrupting anything. " Gabi said_. Oh, I guess Jinx was UP to something . . . God I never thought she would be up to something raunchy. Especial masturbation, considering she couldn't sit through my sister's bachelorette party._

There was a flashback: a big well styled room- room from her house. As the party is in full swing she saw Bella leaving to go out of the room. My beautiful love was around fourteen, angles could not hold a candle to her even then. Funny how she was in blue: a baby-doll with heels. And when Gabi stopped to ask her if anything was wrong she knew Bella was lying. Her face reed it's distortion; her eyes were cloudy, her bottom lip trembled slightly; nervousness marked her other features. "Minx, I'm just going to the bathroom; I'll be right back. " she watched her leave- as she went in the opposite direction.

_Cute, how she did return the rest of the night! _Gabi thought. _ But then what is she up to now? Phone s-_

"Where is it Minx?" Bella thankfully cut her off.

"Where's what?" _What was I thinking? Something on Bells, but what? Oh what does she want? Yeah that's right! _

I could see Bella through her eyes as Gabi got a grasp on reality. Her breathing had slowed as well as her heart; just not her skin- it was still red from her blushing. I loved to see her claming down- to know what I do to her. Yet I'm bias I loved everything about her.

"Your homework . . . , " my love told her. My brain flashed back to the last five minutes. Her moaning in my ear as she gave me orders. My arms wraped That voice rang through the words spoken then.

"Totally, along with Val Sinky and junk food! " Cool!

"Van Helsing, but where is this lode of fun? Oh and don't forget the magazines. "

"I thought I would forge- ask first." God I'm such a blond! Hell I'm the type to give blondes a bad name. She went back to her room. Returning she brag in a cart filled with food- ice cream, candy, popcorn, diet sodas, chocolate Fudo, fruit, chips- there was nothing on that cart other than the fruit that was healthy. On the 2nd shelf there was a few DVD's along with many books of all types- note, hardbacks of science and math, soft back that contained novels of love, poetry, history, religion. "At least we get to drool at Huge Jackman wile we bore to death from my math."

"Here, Here!" Bella agreed. Gabi had gone to the – Wait! Bella _AGREED?_ She thought Huge Jackman was good entertainment? Does than mean Bella thought _He _was handsome? Someone to drool over? I don't kno- " Okay he's not as hot as- "

"What?!" Gabi yelled. "He's not as hot as who? The BOY toy? Jinx! Last time I checked his was one of the men you thought were jump-able! " _JUMP-ABLE?_

"Well I don't have a list anymore- okay that's a lie, but only one man's on it- and it's not him. Oh, and you're the one with the 'jump-able' list. I had a good-looking list. "

Okay, I can live with that. Time went on. The girls watched the movie as Bella did Gabi's homework. It was my understanding that this was how Bella paid her back- in a sense. Yet soon Bella started to slump, to fall asleep. After she had completely dosed off Gabi moved closer to her.

"Bella," She whispered, "Jinx."

"Huh?" Is Bella talking to her in her sleep?

"What's his name Jinx?" Gabi said in her ear. _Let's see how asleep she is. She could be faking. _

"Edward, his name is Edward." _Good,_ _she's asleep._

"Oh, Edward, huh? So why are you getting married? "

I held my breath as Bella took her time answering, "Because I love him. "

"Why?"

"Cause I do . . .," She mumbled softly.

"Where's Jake? He didn't want you or something? "

"His at home and I didn't . . . I wanted Edward more."

"Have you kissed anyone other than the Hubby? "

"Yes, "

"Who? " Who is it? Who is it? I bet its Jake! I wonder what he looks like?

Bella's heart rate was climbing up, racing with her breathing. Just like one of her exotic dreams she had started having lately. They could be exciting at times: Bella moaning, grinding her body,- and the time on me- yelping; it was the most sensual thing I've every heard. But this was different- she wasn't falling to a deeper sleep. She was waking up.

"Gabi, " she moaned

"What? You know someone else named Gabi? " So that conformed it- Gabi really was a blond

"NO, Gabi!" Bella voice could be traced with lead for the venom in it. "What are you doing? You promised no more questions. Now let me sleep; cause tomorrow is going to be along day. "

_What a little,_ "Witch!"

"Good!" Bella said, "Now go to bed!"

**Flashback: Abby- 1918**

My happiness couldn't last long. Mother was throwing a fit because I would be at the dance- her and Samantha both were anger at me. Not that they had the power to change anything about that. I had to go; there was no way out of it. My joy had to be hidden behind rage- pretending I had to true desire to attend the dance. Except I was lying through my teeth.

The families of Masen and Cartwright will one day be joined together in matrimony. My tongue could hardly contain the laughter. My family had chosen Samantha to be the blushing bride. The blushing part was funny, seeing how she never blushes. And the groom? Edward and Elizabeth's only son, Anthony was he. It's amusing that only I got away with calling him Anthony wile the rest to the world had to call him Edward. The arranged marriage had been set up from the moment we were born. The to families were some of the most powerful in Chicago. It made sense that they would become one.

I remember when my mother picked Sammy to the one: that was the same year she sent me to boarding school. I guess she was picked because she was turning 'more' beautiful. That was a butch of bologna. She was going to be one of those women that were all beautiful that had no brains of her own. Oh, and how she wanted me to study abroad- it was just a front to get me out of the way. Yet daddy believed her. I think he wanted to have one child that was smarter than the average woman. Which after studying in New York, London and Paris I am, but at what cost? My mother knew how Anthony felt able both of us by his reactions; Samantha: the pair would never stop fighting when you got them started, and were anything but kind to each other: Me: He was one of my best friends, always caring, yet playful. The woman he is supposed to marry he calls _Ice princess_ behind her back, for the love of Pete. That's how it was when I left.

But how is the two of them now? Are the engaged?No mother would have written to gloat about it. So they're in the per-engaged stage. Even if he is obvious enough not to know.

When we had gotten home I started the cookies, and before we were leaving to the Dance they were done- all five batches. I had barely enough time to get ready for the party. I picked my nicest dress: a dusty rose color with gold touches, a scoop neck, a full skirt, and off the shoulders. I pinned up my hair in spiral curls to frame my face.

Daddy came up behind me to whisper in my ear as we were leaving. "I have something for you."

This shocked me- my parents never were for giving me anything: my schooling was their gift to me. My father pulled me aside. Whatever it was excited him. He had a look of a child on Christmas morn. Then he reached behind my neck and fastened something- a necklace.

I saw my reflection in the mirror causing me to gasp. It was my grandmother's diamond necklace. The thought of Elizabeth Masen wedding ring came to mind- they looks alike, just the necklace was bigger.

"But Daddy I can't take this- I'm not the first one married" I said

He took my hands, "I want you to have this. My little angel, you do so much good that I am rewarding you with this."

"Thank you Daddy." As we walked out the door my sister gave me a dirty look that only meant one thing: hatred.

So there's more on the way. I wrote the end first and then started on the begin- meaning there's no middle yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Is any 1 still there?

Okay it's been awhile since a updated so I was wondering if anyone wanted me to go on

Okay it's been awhile since a updated so I was wondering if anyone wanted me to go on? Because with the book out it doesn't make any sense to go on. Especially when my ending kind of taken.

If you want me to go on I will. If not I was thinking about if Bella went to New York with Gab after Edward left. And he finally comes back to find out what Bella has become.

So message me!!


End file.
